Insanity Underground
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: Umm....I drop myself and my drama class into the Underground, along with Sarah and some fairy tale people. Slight cursing. All complainers shall be dumped head first into the Bog of Eternal Stench.
1. Part 1

Insanity Underground

Disclaimer: Uhh..I don't own anything portrayed here except my psychotic self. And yes, I'll admit it's a self-insertion. I like causing chaos. And so do all my drama friends. Muahahahahahaha.. Umm..ok..on with the show. ~blush~

It was a happy day in fairy tail land. Suddenly, all over the place, plot holes started opening up and swallowed up Peter Pan, Cinderella, Snow White, Aladdin, and Belle. Plot holes also opened up on Earth. In one place they swallowed up Danalas and her entire drama class. In another, one swallowed up Sarah Williams. Everyone landed at the same time in the same place-right outside the doors to the Labyrinth. Everyone looked around, confused. 

*switch to script mode*

Peter:What just happened?

Snow White:I don't know. Last I knew, I was helping to clean the castle. The dwarves were going to visit.

Aladdin: Abu? Jasmin? Where'd everybody go?

Cinderella:And who are the live people? Belle:Where's the beast? And Mrs. Potts? And Chip..?

FicDanalas:Cool...we're in the Labyrinth...

Sarah P.:Atleast we're not in the Star Wars universe.

Boo:Did you do this L- FicDanalas:*quickly claps her hand over Boo's mouth* Do NOT use my real name!

Dustin:Technicaly, Danalas, you nearly revealed your real name.

Landon:He's right. You are the one writing this.

Josh:As we speak.

FicDanalas:Ok, Josh. That joke was almost as bad as you and Landon saying I was from the land of the Shemps last year when we played Translator. (A/N:Translator is a game for 3 peeps. One speaks a weird language, one translates, and one asks questions.)

Melody:They said you were from the land of the Shemps?

FicDanalas:Yeah. I had never even heard of Shemp up until then. I only knew Larry, Curly, and Moe.

AuthorDanalas:Will all of you shut up and listen to Sarah?

Sarahs:Which one of us?

AuthorDanalas:Sarah W, of course! She's the real star, not everyone else! Oh, and just so you know, I'm gonna slowly...Nevermind. Don't wanna spoil the surprise.

Sarah W.:Ok. First, we have to figure out what happened...

AuthorDanalas:I opened up a bunch of plot holes, that's what happened! *looks at the fairy tail people standing around dumbfounded, then looks at Colt, who is doing his stupid monkey dance* And I'm starting to regret some of them.

Colt:Hey!

Peter:*having seen a dying fairy on the ground* Oh, poor thing...Everybody clap if you believe or else she'll die!

_Cindy, Belle, Alladin, Snow White, and Kaitlin all start clapping, although Kaitlin is the only one that doesn't feel a little silly._

Sarah W.:Um, guys, those fairies will not come back to life if you clap, and besides, real faries are not the nicest things in the world.

_Kaitlin is the only one Sarah W. seems to be getting through to, as she stops while the others keep clapping._

AuthorDanalas:Alright. Forget being slow with this. All the fairy tale characters, for being stupid, must now die. *all the fairy tale characters are quickly cut in half, then swallowed up by plot holes to land in someone else's fic*

FicDanalas:Whoa, cool! I wanna do that!

AuthorDanalas:Hell, you're me and I'm you. You can zap the fireys with lightning, just like Palpatine.

FicDanalas:Yay!

Joseph:Wow, Le- I mean Danalas, I never thought you had any evil in you.

John:Yeah, did you have to kill Cinderella?

FicDanalas:None of them were essential to the plot. All of us are. And if any of us aren't, My author self will just kill off the unneeded person.

Brad:You wouldn't kill me off, would you?

FicDanalas:I would if it made the story more interesting. After all, my author self has an audience to please. But don't worry. I won't kill anyone off unless I absolutly have to.

Sarah W.:You people are all nuts!

Ryan:Not all of us! It's really just Danalas' authorself that's portraying us that way.

Derek:Yeah. Really, most of us are quite sane.

AuthorDanalas:I'm just portraying you all as I see you. And Colt, if you don't stop that stupid monkey dance I'll tell Cel not to get those tap shoes for you for Christmas!

Colt:But I want some tap shoes! And...and...you can't make me stop!

Janel:Sure she can. She's the author, remember? She's controling all our actions right now.

Sarah W.:ARGH! I can't stand you people anymore! Jareth!!

Jareth:Yes, Sar-What the hell? Who are all these people?

Sarah W.:I don't know. They must have escaped from some institution or something.

Andrea:Actually, we're all drama students.

Melanie:And it was all her fault.*points to AuthorDanalas*

Carrie:She opened up a plot hole in the real world and sucked us all in!

Tabitha:And she killed Aladdin!

Amanda:And Cinderella, and Snow White.

Jenifer:And Peter Pan and Belle.

AuthorDanalas:They weren't essential to the plot!

Sarah W.:See what I mean about them all being crazy? I wish you would take me to your castle so we can fall in love and get married while these guys are busy with the labyrinth!

Jareth:So be it, Sarah.

Sarahs:Which one?

Jareth:Sarah W, of course! *looks at Sarah P* No offense, of course.

Sarah P.:None taken.

_Jareth and Sarah W disappear._


	2. Part 2

Insanity Underground

Disclaimer:See part 1.

Part 2

Alex:Ok. Sarah W. is gone. The fairy tale people are gone. What's next?

FicDanalas:*looks at him as if to say "ok, you insolent fool."* Simple. It's my fic. I'll do whatever I want in the form of my authorself. And I don't know about y'all, but I need my Stevie, so...

_A plot hole opens up and Steve falls out. Danalas immediatly wraps her arms around him, kissing him._

Steve:Um, Baby, as glad as I am to see you, what the fuck just happened?

FicDanalas:My authorself opened up a plot hole and brought you here. It's also how my entire drama class got here. *G*

Kaitlin:She did have a bunch of fairy tale people here but then she killed them!

FicDanalas:They weren't essential to the plot!

AuthorDanalas:Oh, and just so I don't have to waste space, the way I'm writing it, everybody here knows everybody. OK?

_Everybody looks at eachother, wondering at the wisdom of such a decision, except for FicDanalas, who just grins, looking self-satisfied._

Adam:Alright. We need leadership. Since Boo's our ITS presedent, I say we have him lead.

Boo:Alright, no problem. We'll probably find our way through faster if we split up so...

FicDanalas:Oh, no. I am the only one here who knows the movie. I am the only one here who knows what kind of tricks are in the labyrinth. I'm leading.

Boo:Alright. I don't think any of us can argue with your logic. Lead on.

FicDanalas:First off, we are NOT splitting up. That can only get us in more trouble. Second, if we get questioned with any riddles, I'll answer them. Third, if anything tries to take your head off, run.

Sarah P.:Why would anything try to just take our heads off?

FicDanalas:Fireys. They'll try to take ANYONE's heads off. Like I said. If we run into them, we run.

_*switch out of script mode*_

Danalas, Steve, Sarah P, Adam, Boo, Dustin, Alex, Kaitlin, Josh, Landon, Melody, Melanie, Jenifer, Andrea, Tabitha, Ryan, John, Colt, Joseph, Brad, Amanda, Derek, Carrie, and Janel all made their way into the labyrinth, heading down the left path. Eventually, Danalas led them through a wall and into the hedge maze.

_*switch to script mode*_

FicDanalas:Alright, you guys. Now it's really important that we don't split up. If we do, anything could happen. We could get attacked by faries, fall into an oubliette, get stuck in a sudden dead-end that quickly becomes four walls heading in to squish you, get sent into the Bog of Eternal Stench, or even get killed.

Steve:Bog of Eternal Stench? Is that anything like a bog of smeg?

FicDanalas:No. The Bog of Eternal Stench...well, it smells. Bad. And the worse part is, if you step in it, you'll smell that way for the rest of your life. It'll never come off.

Brad:Never?

FicDanalas:Never. Atleast, that's what the movie said, and I think I'll go with the movie.

_Suddenly, another wormhole drops open, and out fall Lister, Rimmer, the Cat, and Kryten._

Lister:Smeg in hell! What just happened?

Cat:I don't know, but my new suit is wrinkled, and I don't have my personal iron with me!

Rimmer:Kryten, what happened?

Kryten:I don't know, sir. We seem to have fallen through a rip in the space-time continuem.

Holly:*from Lister's watch*Actually, a plot hole opened up and has sent us into a Labyrinth fanfic.

Rimmer:A what?

Holly:Labyrinth was a movie from the 1980's staring David Bowie. It was about a girl who wished her baby brother away and then had to go through a huge maze to get him back from the evil Goblin King. A fanfic is a story about the characters written by a fan. The author of this particular fic put us here.

Lister:And how do you know all that, Hol?

Holly:The author told me.

Cat:I knew it! Even with an IQ of 15,000, he doesn't know everything!

AuthorDanalas:He knows it if I say he knows it. And I said he knows it, so he knows it.

Rimmer:Mind putting that so Lister and the Cat can understand it?

FicDanalas:What my authorself said, smeg-for-brains, is that, since she's the author, she can have anyone know whatever she wants them to know simply because she's the author. And I know you only say to say it so Lister and the Cat can understand it because you're too embarrased to admit you're a complete and utter smeg-head.

Holly:I think she's hit it right on the head, Arnold.

_Steve, Dustin, and Joseph are starting to snicker. The rest remain straight-faced, not understanding the joke._


	3. Part 3

Insanity Underground

Disclaimer:See part 1.

Part 3

FicDanalas:JARETH!!!

Jareth:Yes? What now?

FicDanalas:Get them out of here and back on the Red Dwarf where they belong! This journey is for my drama class, not for anyone else!

Jareth:I don't think so. I think I'll just leave them to travel with you.

AuthorDanalas:Actually, it's not just a journey for our drama class. It's just for the pure insanity of it. And so we can do to people what we wish to without any retributions from the law, or getting suspended from school or detention.

FicDanalas:You're right. And when you're right, you're right. And you? You're always right. But still, is the crew of Red Dwarf really needed?

AuthorDanalas:You're right. But we don't need Jareth. *poofs him back to the castle, then opens up a plot hole and sends the crew of Red Dwarf back to their ship* There. Better?

FicDanalas:Much.

AuthorDanalas:But, because you made me get rid of them, I'm droppin in the one person who got us started on Red Dwarf.

FicDanalas:Monkey Troll?

AuthorDanalas:Yep. *opens a plot hole and Rob drops out*

Rob:What the...? Did you have to drop me in here without Katie?

AuthorDanalas:Yep. Because if I brought her in I'd have to bring Landon's Katie in, and I don't know their last names so how would I distinguish them?

Rob:I really don't understand your logic sometimes.

Dustin:Hold up. If everybody knows everybody, then how come most of us didn't know the crew of Red Dwarf?

Rob:You brought in the crew of Red Dwarf?

AuthorDanalas:Yeppers. And to answer your question, Dustin, the crew of the Red Dwarf isn't real and they aren't related to the Labyrinth so...not everybody knows them. *nod*

Alex:But you said everybody knows everybody.

FicDanalas:Don't argue with us. We're a very busy author.

Rob:Please tell me you're using the royal we.

AuthorDanalas:Nopers. We as in my author self and my fic self!

Rob:Ok...I knew you were hypersensitive, but I didn't know you had a split personality.

Kaitlin:Well most of us don't even know that much.

Rob:Your drama class should know you better than I do, Danalas.

FicDanalas:But I've known you longer than they have! Hell, you know more about me than Steve does.

Steve:But I'm the one that can always make you laugh.

FicDanalas:You're not the only one, Love.

Steve:Bah.

FicDanalas:*imitates a goat**this makes the rest of her drama class begin immitating goat sounds except for Colt and Joeseph, who aren't in ITS and therefor weren't there when they encountered goat boy*

(A/N: e-mail me if you want to know about GoatBoy....I don't want to explain it here.)

*switch to regular mode*

Eventually, all the goat sounds died down, and the group continued their journey through the labyrinth. Soon, they came to the Fireys' forest.

*switch to script mode*

A/N:Bwahahaha....thought you were going to get further, did you? Don't worry, I'll have part four up ASAP. *evil grin* 


	4. Part 4

Insanity Underground

Disclaimer:See part 1.

Part 4

FicDanalas:*singing, loudly and badly* Into the woods, it's time to go! I hate to leave, I have to, though. Into the woods, it's time, and so, I must begin my journey!

Sarah P.: Someone shut her up....now...

*Boo and Adam tackle her down while she continues to sing*

Adam:Maybe we should build a traditional ITS bonfire right here and now and throw her in.

Alex:Good idea.

Boo:Alright. The motion has been made to build a traditional ITS bonfire right here and now and throw in Danalas.Anybody second it?

Sarah P.:I second it!

Boo:Motion seconded. All in favor?

Boo, Alex, Adam, Sarah, and Melanie:AYE!

Boo:All opposed?

Steve, Rob, FicDanalas, AuthorDanalas, Landon, Josh, Andrea, Melody, Dustin, Kaitlin, Carrie, Ryan, Jennifer, Brad, Colt, Joseph, Derek, Tabitha, and John:Nay!

FicDanalas:Nay nay nay!

Boo:Alright, alright. No bonfire.

FicDanalas:Besides, you need me to get through this forest alive. This is the firey forest.

Derek:Oh, wonderful...

Steve:Wait...the fireys are...?

FicDanalas:I forgot! He hasn't seen Laby! The fireys are the ones that try to take your head off.

Steve:*shudders*WHY do they try to take your head off?

FicDanalas:*brushing herself off as she stands*They think it's fun. All of their body parts come off their main torso. Well, come on!

*switch to novel mode*

FicDanalas led her friends into the forest, continuing to sing the title song from "Into The Woods." Everyone except Steve plugged their ears as they walked. Fortunatly, they encountered no fireys as they walked.

*switch to script mode*

FicDanalas:*singing*Into the woods and out of the woods, and home before dark!

Derek:I really doubt we're going to get home before dark...

Landon:Yeah...sun's already setting...

FicDanalas:Well it's not my fault!

Dustin:Sure it is. It was your author self that dumped us here in late afternoon instead of early morning.

FicDanalas:Alright, alright. We'll camp here for tonight. We'll get into groups of...four, with one group of only three. That'll be me, Steve, and Rob.

Adam:Alright, Danalas. You are amazing. Now go ahead and name off the rest of the groups.

FicDanalas:No problem. You, Boo, Alex, and Melanie.....Landon, Josh, Andrea, and Dustin....Melody, Kaitlin, Carrie, and Ryan....Jennifer, Brad, Colt, and Joseph..... and Sarah, Derek, Tabitha, and John. There's our six groups.

Boo:Alright. What next?

FicDanalas:Simple. My group, along with Landon's, will go get firewood. Your group, along with Melody's, will stay here and set up some sort of shelter. And Jennifer Sarah's group will get food. We'll get through this by teamwork. *holds out her hand, palm down* Right?

*Everyone gathers into a circle, placing their hands on eachother's*

All:Right. 


	5. Part 5

Insanity Underground

Disclaimer:See part 1.

Part 5

*switch to novel mode*

Everyone did their part, and within an hour they were sitting around a huge bonfire, eating berries and fruits they had found. They had, of course, avoided the peaches.

After eating, they put out enough of the fire that it wouldn't spread, leaving only enough to last through most of the night, and slept. The next morning, they once again built up a small fire, had some more berries and fruit, then broke camp, heading on.

*switch to script mode*

AuthorDanalas:Ok, everybody, stop right there.

Sarah P.:What now?

AuthorDanalas:Ok. You're in a land where nothing is as it seems. Y'alls is surrounded by Fae magic. So, I'm giving you all magic powers so you can just transport to the castle.

FicDanalas:Alright! Thespian magic!

AuthorDanalas:No, dear, that's how you get 90 hours of theater in a day. Besides, thespian magic is for thespians only, which rules out Steve, Rob, Colt, and Joseph.

Landon:Ok. So,uh...what kind of magic are we getting, then?

AuthorDanalas:You're getting Mary-Sue magic. It's magic that only characters in a Mary-Sue can have. And since I'm in this fic, and a Mary-Sue is a fic where the author inserts him or herself, this is a Mary-Sue and you all get Mary-Sue magic.

Rob:I'm not asking.

Boo:Good idea.

AuthorDanalas:And, Steve, just because you asked so nicely over the phone...*opens up a plot hole and drops in some fireys*

Steve:Yeah! *kills fireys*

Adam:Ok, that was pointless.

Steve:But it was fun.

FicDanalas:Right. Now, lets use our magic and transport ourselves to the castle at the center of teh labyrinth, shall we? *grabs Steve and Rob* Everyone, repeat after me. I wish I was at the castle right now!*she, Steve, and Rob disappear*

_The others follow suit and they all are transported to the castle and are surrounded by a bunch of ugly smelly goblins*_

*switch to novel mode*

There was no need for a confrontation with Jareth, as no one had been wished away. So, as they entered the castle, they disappeared into a plot hole, one by one, going home. All except for Steve, of course, He stayed with Danalas and, after FicDanalas and AuthorDanalas merged back into one, she and Steve eloped and lived happily ever after.....

(A/N)Hah! I wish...no...Steve and I didn't elope. Though it's a nice thought....hehehe...)

Finis... 


End file.
